GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor
Halo Encyclopedia, page 251 |width = |height = |mass = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = Twin fusion reactors |slipspace drive = |slipspace speed = |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = Titanium-A battleplate'Halo: First Strike', page 40 |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |Engines = |armament = ;Varies *110mm Rotary Cannons'Halo: First Strike', page 28 *120mm Ventral Guns *ASGM-10 Missiles (4) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missile (1) (Optional) *Moray space mine system (36) (Optional) *Resupply Canister |complement = None |crew = *Pilot (1) *Co-Pilot (1) *Navigator/Engineer (2) *AI (1) (Optional) |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = One week provisions for crew |othersystems = *Cryo chambers (Optional) *Moray space mine laying system'Halo: First Strike', page 37(Optional) |firstuse = |role = *Starfighter *Interceptor *Bomber |era = Human-Covenant war |affiliation = United Nations Space Command }} The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. The starfigher has been in service as early as 2517.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Pariah, page ?? Design Details Structure The inside of the Longsword presents a small corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit.Halo: Combat Evolved, campaign level The Maw In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. The cockpit design stayed the same between Halo and Halo 2 but was changed in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. Previously, the cockpit had four windows (two on each side, but none in the front) and a view screen. In Halo 3 and Halo: Reach the Longsword has windows wrapping around the cockpit similarly to traditional aircraft. Other aesthetic changes were made between Halo 2 to Halo 3. The first version in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 had diamond-shaped intakes. These intakes were made smaller and and became flush with the hull instead of jutting out in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. It may be noted that all the Longswords seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 are used entirely in space combat, while those seen in Halo 3 are primarily used in an atmospheric fighter-bomber role,Halo 3, campaign level The Storm in addition to space combat.Halo 3, campaign level The Ark Propulsion The Longsword utilizes two main fusion engines which are discernible on the exterior of the craft. Their precise nature is not known, but they are able to function in space and they are strong enough to reach Earth's and Installation 04's escape velocity. Likely, it is nuclear-powered, and the electrical energy or heat generated is used to power an electric drive or to heat regular fuel into a much higher impulse. There are multiple RCS points for maneuvering. Like all other engines, the Longsword's engine will begin to overheat if pushed beyond the regular usage of the vehicle. This could include either going too fast, or sustaining high speed for a prolonged ammount of time, as shown in the final cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved. Armaments The Longsword's main weapons are 110mm rotary cannons, as well as 120mm ventral guns, for dog-fighting Seraph fighters in space and strafing ground targets when the need arises. This versatile fighter can be armed with an assortment of secondary weapons including ASGM-10 Missiles, bombs, Moray space mines, Scorpion Missiles, and can even heft a single Shiva-class Nuclear Missile. It can also be remotely piloted, carrying a single Shiva nuclear warhead, as was the case when Captain Jacob Keyes destroyed a Covenant supercruiserHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 322-324 Role Described as both a fighter and an interceptor, the Longsword is intended to engage enemy fighters, dropships, and boarding craft that are en route to UNSC capital ships. The Longsword has been seen performing a variety of roles, making for an extremely versatile craft, and is relatively inexpensive to produce. They are capable of holding their own even against the technologically superior ''Seraph''-class fighters used by the Covenant. The Longsword is also used to escort UNSC dropships as they deliver their passengers and cargo to planet surfaces or to larger ships.Halo: First Strike, page 6Halo 2, campaign level Cairo Station The Longsword is also used in attack runs against Covenant capital ships, delivering high-yield missiles, Shiva-class nuclear warheads,Halo: The Fall of Reach, page ?? or even free-floating Moray space mines to or near their targets. They can also be used in planetary environments by functioning as fighter-bombers, destroying ground targets from the air,Halo 2 E3 DemoHalo 3, campaign level Floodgate and escorting capital ships.The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Combat Evolved level) Known Longswords *7-89 *Knife 26 *Longsword 91-002 Trivia *The Longsword is Flyable in Halo: Custom Edition on some Third-Party Maps, With the most known map being Coldsnap, an Winter map, and Hugeass, a large grassy map with two infrastructures built into the mountains that surround the map. *The Longsword is one of the few known UNSC vehicles that are not named or modeled after animals, the others are the Shortsword, the Sabre, the Cyclops, and the Gremlin. It does, however, follow the theme that exo-atmospheric fighters are named after bladed weapons. *The Longsword fighter underwent many design iterations, as seen in The Art of Halo. *It is disputed whether the Longsword is black or gray, as it looks gray in the final level of Halo: Combat Evolved, but when it is seen in space, and at all times in Halo 3, it looks darker. This may be due to lighting or graphical enhancement. This could also be indicative of different paint schemes, similar to those of modern-day jet fighters. Or it may have been a new variant of the Longsword. *Longswords may or may not have working gravity. At the end of Halo: Combat Evolved, John-117 gets out of his seat and walks to the side screen to witness the destruction of Installation 04. However, in Halo: First Strike, the Spartan "floats" to the weapons locker at the back of the Longsword, and that when he picks up the remaining Marines, they too float about. However, this might be because the Longsword (or its artificial gravity) was powered down at the time. A simpler, and more likely explanation, however, is that the Longsword doesn't have artificial gravity, and that the electromagnetic boots of the MJOLNIR armor allowed John to walk on the floor. The most likely explaination, however, is that the references made in Halo: First Strike were simply creative licence. *The Longsword in Halo: Reach appears to be less sharp than it's appearances in the Halo Trilogy. The edges of the wings and tail are more blunt than sharp and the tail itself is shaped more like a diamond than a triangle. *The Longsword may have been inspired by the Northrop-Grumman B2 Spirit (stealth bomber) as both aircraft utilize a "flying wing" design and serve as long range bombers, the Longsword's flat profile may also give it some stealth capabilities. *While the Longswords in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 are 64 meters long, the ones in Halo: Reach only 30 meters. The reduction in scale is probably due to the them being in-atmospheric versions, instead of exo-atmospheric. *In Halo Reach's Firefight mode, a Longsword drops the ordnance pods in the open-air maps. *Also, on Boneyard, when the Spartans succeed in defending the objective, Longswords will make a bombing run and destroy the Phantom above the battlefield. Gallery File:Longsword.jpg|A formation of Longswords in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Longsword Fighter.jpg|A formation of Longswords near Installation 04's atmosphere. File:LongswordBattle2.jpg|Longswords chasing after a Seraph-class Starfighter in the Battle of Earth. File:Longsword down.jpg|Close up on a Longsword. File:H3 E3 Shootdown.jpg|A Longsword being neutralized by a Covenant anti-air battery. File:Longsword flying.jpg|Longsword flying above Voi. File:H3 E3 Longsword 3.jpg|Three Longswords assaulting the Forerunner Dreadnought in the Battle of Tsavo. File:Longsword.png.png|Two Longswords engaged in an upper atmospheric flight above Earth. File:HRS C709 Longsword top.jpg|A top-down view of a GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptor, illustrating the manta ray-like profile, long and thin tail section, and bulky engines. File:HRS C709 Longsword front.jpg|A front-on view of the Longsword, demonstrating its thin horizontal profile. File:reach 650311 Medium.jpg|Three Longswords launch an air strike on a UNSC ship decommissioning site. File:HaloReach - InvasionLongswords.jpg|A squadron of Longswords fly in formation. Reach 5016743 Full.jpg|A Longsword at the Battle of Viery. Crashed Longsword.jpg|A crashed Longsword DownedLongsword-large.jpg|A longsword is shot down over Voi reach_9455894_Medium.jpg|Longswords over Reach reach_9455906_Medium.jpg|Longswords from above reach_9382511_Medium.jpg Longsword_AAO4.jpg|The underside of the Longsword, clearly showing the ordinance bay hatch. Longsword_AAO.jpg|The Longsword from above. mclongsword.JPG|Master Chief's Longsword in the Halo debris field. reach_25501265_Full.jpg|A Longsword flying over New Alexandria. List of appearances Sources Links Internal *Sabre - An experimental UNSC starfighter. *Seraph-class Starfighter - The Covenant equivalent of the Longsword. *SkyHawk - the UNSC's dedicated atmospheric strike fighter. *Tarasque-class heavy fighter - presumably a similar Covenant fighter. External *A tour of the Longsword interceptor fr:C709 la Longsword-classe Starfighter Category:UNSC technology Category:Vehicles Category:Human Starships Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:UNSC Category:Human technology Category:Single Ships